Icy Fire
by SparklyFleur
Summary: Edward and Bella pass new levels in their friendship after a steamy night alone.


**Disclaimer: **All characters, settings, etc are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Sadly Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**N/A: **This is my first OS and I'm really proud of it. I hope you all enjoy and Review.

My clothes were sticking to my body as sweat dripped down my skin. Heat all over my body but mostly between my legs. I would never be able to sleep with this ache, need of touch. I slowly ran my hand down my stomach over my shirt. It felt damp but nothing compared to the dampness bellow. I pulled down my shorts and lace panties at the same time, struggling of course. When I finally got them off I caressed my pussy. I slowly started rubbing patterns over it, feeling the tingles and need to touch my clit but I wanted to tease myself a bit. I rubbed up back to my stomach then down again, this time going over my lips. I snaked my free hand under my shirt up to my breast, squeezing and playing with my nipple.

I feel more of an ache coming from between my legs as I teased myself. I gave in needing some release. I started to rub slow circles on my clit, moaning with the contact. I continued the slow circles and then started to pinch it. I moaned louder this time, I didn't care about the noise. All I cared about was the amazing orgasm building in my body. I started rubbing again, faster and faster. I bit my lip as the pleasure increased. I was gonna cum, I was finally healing the ache until I heard deep breathing and then a groan.

I opened my eyes remembering I left my door open. Instantly they met Edwards. He was standing there shirtless in boxers watching me with a half empty bottle of Heineken in his hand.

"Edward.." was all I could manage to say. Frozen in the position. He didn't say a word, he just stared at me burning me with his deep green eyes. I didn't know what to do, my eyes darting anywhere but his intense eyes. That's when I noticed the bulge in his pants, accidentally whimpering with the thought of Edwards dick. I could feel the blush creeping up on my face. Then Edward smirked and finally spoke, "Were you hot Ms. Swan". Ms. Swan? The way he said it with such mischievous, It turned me on even more. I was at a loss of words, but luckily Edward wasn't.

"Would you like me to cool you off, Bella" He said more as a statement than a question. He walked over to me and told me to take my shirt off. Gawking at him I followed his instruction. Once I was shirtless and completely naked in front of Edward he smiled and bit his lip.

The way he looked at me gave me more confidence than I ever have in my whole life. I don't know why or how but suddenly I grew a pair and spoke, "Like what you see Mr. Cullen". I smirked and had to fight a giggle after copying his remark. "Very much so." Edward said smirking back at me. I was gonna reply when I felt an icy cold liquid streaming down from between my breast. Edward was pouring the rest of his Heineken on me. "I believe its time to start cooling you off.. Ms. Swan"

Edward hovered over me and started kissing me. There was so much passion and lust in his kiss, I never wanted to remove my mouth from his. I shoved my tongue in his mouth and started playing with his. I could feel Edwards erection growing as he slowly rubbed the cool bottle over my nipples as we made out. Everything Edward would do to me felt good, even the unexpected.

I suddenly gasped in Edwards mouth in total shock and pleasure when I felt Edward stick the tip of the cool bottle inside me. I looked at him and he smiled biting his lip again. He started rubbing my clit and slowly fucking me with the tip of the bottle. "Edward.." I moaned, closing my eyes again. "Look at me Bella." Edward said in a low husky voice. I opened my eyes, melting under Edwards gaze. I could feel the cool bottle tip moving faster and faster, but it wasn't enough. In a crazy world I would have begged him to shove the whole thing in there but there was no way that was happening.

I whimpered and told Edward I need more, I wanted him. He stopped bottle fucking me. Bottle fucking me, I just let Edward bottle fuck me. He put the bottle on the floor and we started making out again. I pushed his boxers down freeing him. I looked down between us, he was so big. Then I smirked having a wild idea. I rolled on top of Edward and kissed him briefly. I got up and told him to stay there.

I walked into the kitchen taking a tray of ice cubes out of the freezer. When I went back into the room I smiled at Edwards confused expression. "Now its my turn to cool you off." I smirked and straddled Edward. I took out one of the ice cubes and trailed it over his lips, I stated to suck and nibble on his cool lips. He groaned my name, only egging me on more. I started to wiggle down as I traced the ice cube over his chest and abs, sucking off any water droplets. Then I got to his Dick.

I smiled and lifted one eye brow at him as I put the ice cube in my mouth. "What are you.." was all Edward could say before I took him in my mouth. Edward groaned and fisted my hair. I was sucking slowly letting the ice cube run all over his dick. "Bella" Edward moaned enjoying the mixture of heat and cold from my mouth. He was growing harder as I started sucking faster and harder.

"Fuck, Bella im gonna cum" Edward said before stopping me. He flipped us around and started sucking and nibbling on my ear. I grabbed his ass, squeezing and pushing him towards me; Hinting I was ready for him to be inside me. He aligned himself between my legs, Rubbing the cool head of his dick on my clit as he leaned his head and started sucking on my nipples. "Edward.. Please.. I need you." I moaned out. He teased me a bit longer rubbing the head of his dick over my entrance.

Finally in one sharp, hard thrust he came in side me. I moaned at the fullness I felt. "Your so tight Bella" Edward groaned Pounding into me again. Nothing about this was soft or slow. Edward was fucking me hard and rough and I enjoyed every moment of it. I could feel our bodies rubbing together and the sweat between our skin. I dug my nails into Edwards back as he went faster. I was lost in the ecstasy of Edward. I knew I was probably moaning like a porn star, but it was just that good. It was better than good, it was the best sex of my life.

I started meeting Edwards thrusts with my own grinding but it wasn't enough. I flipped us back over riding him. "fuck, Bella" Edward grunted holding on to my hips. I slid up and down his dick, Hard and fast. Edward starting rubbing my clit as I rode him, I could feel I was about to cum. "Cum for me Bella." Edward whispered as he kissed my neck. That was all I needed, His voice took me off edge. I was cumming, and I could feel myself tightening over Edwards dick. As I came I knew Edward was cumming, I heard him let out a husky grunt and I could feel him fill me.

We laid there in silence as Edward was still inside me and rubbed my back. Only hearing our heavy breathing. This was the first time we ever fucked and I was sure it wouldn't be our last.

**Thanks for reading! Review :)**


End file.
